


Memories (Seachaos)

by deanstrenchcoatangel



Series: Youtube One Shots [7]
Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Break Up, Broken Engagement, Engagement, Falling In Love, Getting Back Together, Getting Together, Happy Ending, I Love You, M/M, Memories, maskedmexican is honestly goals in this, model couple, they are precious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7949209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanstrenchcoatangel/pseuds/deanstrenchcoatangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They hadn't seen each other in months. But that didn't mean they couldn't remember. </p>
<p>*(I'm bad at summaries but this is good I promise)*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories (Seachaos)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I've been gone so long (not that anyone probably noticed lol) but high school is a major bitch. I'm taking 3 AP classes, plus a medical class, plus a college-level teaching class and I'm in a play so life is super busy. This is a one-shot that I was working on over the summer and I put together an ending really fast so that I could just have something to post for you guys. Anyway, it's the longest one-shot I have ever written and I guess it could be split up but whatever I didn't want to split it. Without further ado, here is the story. I hope ye enjoy!! :)

   “Glad you could make it, man,” Max said, grin on his face. He hugged Anthony warmly, clapping him on the back as he did so. 

   Anthony smiled back, shrugging slightly. “Of course I made it. I couldn’t miss celebrating my best friend’s 30th birthday!” 

   “I’m only 25, you asshole.” Max shoved his shoulder. “And I could still beat the crap out of you, so shut the hell up.”

   A voice could be heard from the living room, which Anthony realized must be Ohm as he said, “Max! Our son is still here! And he has very good hearing!” 

   “Sorry, Ryan!” He called toward his son’s room, turning back to Anthony. “We gotta keep it PG for a little bit.” Max must have seen the confused look on his face because he quickly waved it away. “Jeremy has a play-date so that we can celebrate like the irresponsible adults we are.” 

   Anthony nodded, giggling to himself. “I’ve been gone for so long I forgot how whipped you were.”

_ “I forgot how whipped you were,” _ Max mimicked in a falsetto voice. “Shut up. It’s called being a good husband and father, dammit. Respect me.” 

   Their conversation was cut short as the doorbell rang. “That the sitter?” Anthony asked, eyebrow raised. 

   Max looked a bit uneasy as he eyed the door. “Nope. Just… Remember how we’re bffl-s and you love me and-”

   Anthony cut him off. “Who else did you invite?” Logically, it made sense that Max would invite the third member of their trio, but Anthony would deny that possibility until he couldn’t anymore. Besides, surely Max would have warned him ahead of time… Right?

   “You’ll see.” Max gave him a reassuring smile before going to open the door. Sure e-fucking-nough, none other than Adam Montoya stood on the other side of the doorframe. 

  “Hey Max,” Adam said warmly, pulling Max in for a hug. “Happy birthday!”

  “Thanks,” Max smiled.  He stepped aside, allowing Adam to come in and letting Anthony get a good look at him. Adam looked… terrible. His skin was more pale than Anthony remembered, the bags under his eyes more prominent than before, revealing just how many nights of sleep he had missed. His brown eyes swung in Anthony’s direction, his smile fading. 

   Anthony took in a deep breath, knowing he probably had the same bags under his eyes. It was hard to sleep without Adam next to him. “Hey, Adam.” He found himself saying. 

   “Hello, Anthony.” Adam said, his tone stiff. “I-uh, didn’t realize you would be here.” Both men looked toward Max, who shrugged, leading them into the living room to sit. No reason to be standing around and gaping at one another like a bunch of numskulls.

   “Just because you two knuckleheads decided to break up doesn’t mean that I have to pick. I am not choosing sides.” He gave them both a warm smile. “You’re both two of my closest friends. I mean, I was the one who introduced you two. Remember that?”

***

_    “Who is this guy again?” Adam asked, eyebrow raised.  _

_    Max rolled his eyes. “His name is Anthony. And he’s not just some guy, okay? He’s an old college buddy of mine, so don’t be a dick.” _

_    Adam sighed. “Why am I meeting him again?” _

_    “Do you ever listen to me?” Max asked incredulously. “He’s thinking about taking the position that Mark left open when he switched companies. We had a marketing class together in college, and I tell you, Adam, this guy could sell water to a drowning man and make him feel like he got the deal of a lifetime. Anthony would be a giant asset to the company.” _

_    “So why did you bring me along?”  _

_    “Simple.” He shrugged. “Eye candy.” _

_    Adam rolled his eyes. “I’m more than just a pretty face.” _

_    “Not tonight, you’re not.” His warm brown eyes scanned the crowd gathering in the bar. They landed on a tall, muscular man with olive skin and dark brown hair. “Anthony!” He called out, waving over the man.  _

_    A smile split across Anthony’s face as he recognized Max. He waved, moving to sit at their table. “It’s good to see you,” Anthony said happily, giving Max a hug. “It’s been too long, man.” _

_    “Way too long.” Max concurred. “Anthony, this is Adam. Adam, this is Anthony.”  _

_    Their eyes met and it was like all of the air had been sucked out of Adam’s lungs. Nervous smiles were exchanged as Adam stuck out a hand. “Nice to meet you.”  _

_    “Nice to meet you, too.” Adam had never believed in love at first sight, but after seeing Anthony for the first time, he was willing to change his mind.  _

_    Max cleared his throat in an obvious attempt to break the tension that had formed between the other two. “Adam actually works with me at BusiTech.” _

_    Anthony’s eyes slid toward Max again. “And here I thought I was just getting drinks with an old college buddy.”  _

_    “You are!” Max said, smiling good-naturedly. “But I wouldn’t be a good businessman if I didn’t try to nab you while I have the chance.” _

_    Anthony narrowed his eyes. “Is it enough for you to know that BusiTech is on my shortlist?”  _

_    “No,” Adam said suddenly, shocking all three of them. “We’ve got an open position. Max seems to think you’re deserving of it.”  _

_   Anthony raised an eyebrow. “And you don’t?” _

_   Max’s eyes widened. “I’m going to go get us a few beers,” he said, rushing off before they could stop him.  _

_    Adam and Anthony stared at each other for a long moment before Adam broke the silence. “Max said you can sell anything to anyone. Prove it.” _

_   “What, you want me to sell you a chair or something?” Anthony asked, unable to help the grin on his face. _

_    “Sell me whatever you want, just so long as you’re really selling it.” _

_    Anthony sat up straight in his chair. “Alright. Here goes it.” He took a deep breath before starting in. “You are sitting inside in a lonely house-” _

_    “I’m actually in a bar.” _

_    Anthony ignored him, moving on. “And you realize you’re never going to find someone that will ever love you. Boom! Upsetting, right? The only ways to find someone is to go out to bars and get wasted, but you don’t want to do that. So what  _ do _ you do? You stay inside and you boot up my amazing idea, which is called…” He paused, scanning the bar for inspiration. “Fuckflix!” Adam erupted into giggles. “Now, hold on. You may think that’s a really bad idea, but just hold on and imagine the idea of Netflix, but as a dating company. So you go in, you want to find people like-minded to you. Let’s say, you’ve binged seven hours of Desperate Housewives because, well, ya know, you’re a little desperate yourself. It will show you local singles in your area also watching seven hours of Desperate Housewives. Boom! Now you can both be miserable together.” He sat back, resting his hands behind his head.  _

_    “Okay,” Adam said in between laughs. “That’s actually a pretty good idea. Suuuuper depressing, but really good.” _

_    Anthony felt his smile widen. “Have I been deemed worthy yet?”  _

_    The older man shrugged. “You’re creative, I’ll get you that. I just don’t know if you’re BusiTech material.” _

_    “Come on, I’d be great for that job, and you know it.” He said, slightly annoyed that Adam wasn’t suddenly begging him to take the job.  _

_    “Well, fine.” Adam said. “You’re hired.” _

_    “Anthony wants the job?” Max asked from behind Anthony. He moved around him to sit back in his seat, sliding a drink to the others. “Great to hear you’re joining the team.” _

_    Anthony opened and closed his mouth. “What just happened?” _

_    Max grinned, his smile just as mischievous as Adam’s. “Did I not mention that Adam is quite the snake? He has single-handedly closed more deals than any other person at BusiTech. I always thought he’d give you a run for your money… And would you look at that? He did.” _

_   Narrowing his eyes, Anthony glanced between the two. “Okay, well, I’m not accepting the position because you tricked me. Or, tried to, or whatever. I’m accepting your offer because that shortlist I mentioned earlier only had you guys on it.” _

_    “Welcome to the team.” Max said, reaching out a hand to shake Anthony’s.  _

***

   “How could I forget?” Anthony said, his voice light and airy. “You guys tried to trick me into taking the job at BusiTech.” It was blatantly clear that he was steering the subject away from their breakup, but no one commented, likely glad for the change. 

   “What do you mean,  _ tried _ ?” Max teased. “Last I checked, you accepted that job offer the next day.”

   “I was already going to do that, Maximus.” He insisted. 

   Adam rolled his eyes. “So you keep saying. Let’s face it, if it weren’t for my brilliant manipulation skills, you never would have joined the BusiTech team.”

   “Whatever.” Anthony crossed his arms like a petulant child. “If I would have known I would be getting ganged up on, I never would have come.”

   “Of course you would have,” Max said. “Because you love me.” He punched Anthony’s arm teasingly. “You would never miss my birthday.”

   “I almost did.” Anthony insisted. “I’ve been sick, Maximoo. It was like, stomach flu or something. I thought I wouldn’t be able to make the trip. It  _ is _ a long drive, ya know.”

   “The long drive isn’t my fault,” Max said with a shrug. “Just saying.”

   “Don’t guilt me, dude. I felt bad enough already.” Anthony sat back on the couch. “You sound like my mother.”

   Adam surprised them all by saying, “Did you have someone to take care of you?” Anthony quirked an eyebrow. He didn’t think Adam would care enough to ask anything along those lines. 

   “The Derps.” Anthony answered. “They visited me on their lunch breaks everyday I took off of work. And they  _ constantly _ called and texted me to check on me. It was like having 4 mothers. Except they’re all grown men.” A smile spread across his face as memories flooded to the front of his mind. “That being said, they had nothing on you.”

   Adam’s brows furrowed. “What do you mean?”

   “Remember the first time I got sick while we were dating?” A look of recognition dawned on his face. 

   “Hey, I was just being a good boyfriend, okay?”

***

_    Ring, ring. Ring, ring. Anthony groaned as his phone went off. He had turned his alarm off already when he called in sick, hadn’t he? So  _ why _ in the flippity flappity  _ fuck _ was his phone ringing at 7:27 in the morning. He reached out, snatching up the phone from its place on his nightstand, swiping to answer the phone before burrowing deeper in his blankets. He was too cold. “Hello?” he croaked.  _

_    “Anthony?” Adam’s voice sounded on the other end of the receiver. “I stopped by your office with your coffee and you’re not here. Did you oversleep? Should I tell Sark you’re running late?” _

_    Anthony smiled softly. He had the sweetest boyfriend. “I already called him. I’m staying home.” A dry cough forced its way from his mouth and he grimaced. _

_    “Why? Are you okay?” The concern in his voice warmed Anthony’s insides. _

_    “I’m sick.” He said, sniffling. “I was up all night coughing and my nose won’t quit running.” There was another cough. “Ugh… It feels like an octopus is squeezing my brain.” _

_    There was a pause on the other end. “I’ll be there in 10.” _

_    “What? No, Adam, you need to work.” _

_    “Shush.” Adam said. “I’m already on my way to Sark’s office. I’m going to take care of you like the loving boyfriend I am.” _

_    “Are you sure?” Anthony was answered by the click of his phone, showing Adam had hung up. Apparently, he was sure.  _

_    Adam let himself in Anthony’s apartment when he got there, approximately 22 minutes after he had hung up on his boyfriend. He opened the door to the younger man’s bedroom slowly. “Anthony? Are you awake?” _

_    Anthony’s eyes slowly opened. “I am now.” _

_    “Don’t sass me.” Adam said, crawling into his bed next to Anthony. He tucked them back in under the covers, wrapping his arms around the Italian.  _

_    “You shouldn’t get so close to me,” Anthony said, burying his head in the crook of Adam’s neck, despite his warning. “You could get sick too.” He sniffled. _

_    Adam shrugged, resting his head on top of Anthony and pulling him even closer. He found the younger was much too cold for his liking. “I didn’t take the day off to not cuddle you until you get better.” _

_    “That could take a while.” Anthony said. “Are you sure you want to take on that job?” _

_    “Hmmm… Do I want to commit to a full day of intense cuddling with my boyfriend?” He pretended to take a moment to think. “No duh.” _

_    “I love you,” Anthony snuggled further into Adam’s chest, his face suddenly burning. They hadn’t exactly said those words to each other yet, even after a couple of months of dating. He had been waiting for a while, and sure it wasn’t a candlelit dinner or hot air balloon ride over the city at sunset, but this moment just felt right. _

_    “I love you too.” Adam said back, his smile growing. “Even if you’re probably giving me the flu right now.” _

_    Anthony pulled back, looking up at Adam. “You brought this on yourself.” _

_    Adam’s eyes scanned his face. “Screw it, I’ll probably get sick anyway.” Before Anthony could question him, he felt Adam’s lips press against his gently.  _

_    “Well, if you weren’t going to get sick before, you definitely are now.” _

_    Adam shrugged, grin still firmly on his face. “Worth it.” _

***

   The doorbell rang, pulling the ex-couple from their thoughts. “That’ll be the other dad.” Max explained, standing to get the door. A second later, Jeremy came barreling into the room, Ryan on his heels. 

   Anthony waved to the small boy. “Bye,” he and Adam said in unison. “Have fun!”

   “Bye bye, Uncle Tony and Uncle Adam!” Jeremy called cheerfully before being snatched up into a hug by Max. 

   Max smiled warmly. “We’ll see you tonight, okay, buddy?”

   Ryan came up behind the pair, wrapping his arms around them. Jeremy smiled, squirming to free himself of the hug. He was clearly excited for his play-date. “Bye Daddy and Papa!” Anthony couldn’t help but smile at the sight. Max and Ryan hadn’t been parents for more than a few months, but they were damn good parents. 

   With a kiss on the cheek, Max allowed Jeremy to free himself, setting him down gently. “We’ll be back in a second,” Max said to Adam and Anthony before taking Jeremy to the door where the other parents were waiting. They talked for a few minutes before Anthony saw them wave, the other parents leaving with Jeremy in tow. 

   Max and Ryan returned a minute later. Max sat on the end of the couch, Ryan half-sitting on his lap. A pang of jealousy hit Anthony at the sight. Max had his arm around Ryan, and they were holding hands, Ryan using the pad of his thumb to trace Max’s wedding ring. Another pang hit Anthony at the sight of it, both jealousy and… a sense of loss. Their wedding ring was so similar to what he imagined his would like, all gold and simple, yet still elegant. He felt his own thumb trace over his ring finger was his engagement ring used to be, painful memories tugging on his mind.

***

_ “Are you sure you have to work late?” Anthony asked, trying his hardest to keep the disappointment from his voice. It was a good thing they were talking over the phone, because he knew his face would have betrayed him. _

_    “I’m so sorry, babe. This pitch is taking longer than we expected. The client is a huge asshole who comes up with a different problem every time we finalize something.” Adam sighed heavily. “I’ll be home in a few hours. Why don’t you and Max go out and do something instead?” _

_    Anthony raised an eyebrow even though he knew Adam wouldn’t able to see it. Go out with Max instead? That was a… weird suggestion. He shrugged it off, chalking it up to Adam just wanting Anthony to still have a fun time. They had been talking about date night for weeks now, and he had been looking forward to it, but now it was cancelled because Adam had some asshole client. “Fine,” he said, unable to stop the sigh that he released. “I’ll call Max and see what he’s up to.” _

_    “Alright. I’ve got to go, Anthony, but I love you.” _

_    He felt the corners of his lips tug up into a smile. “I love you too.” Anthony clicked the phone off, dialing Max. The two went out for drinks, and although Anthony wished he were with Adam, he did enjoy himself. At the end of the night, they parted at the bar, and Anthony went back to his and Adam’s apartment. He swung open the door, a bit of a sway in his step, and stopped dead in his tracks.  _

_    “Adam?” His voice choked as he took in the sight in front of him. Candles were distributed around the room, rose petals scattered across the floor, the lights dimmed. In the middle of the room stood Adam himself, dressing in a form fitting tux. “W-what is this?” _

_    A small, nervous smile spread across Adam’s face as he moved to Anthony, taking his hand and guiding him to the center of the living room, where there was a large circle of rose petals. “Anthony Chaos,” he said softly, dropping to one knee, one hand reaching into his pocket as he held Anthony’s hand in his other. “You are my best friend.” He removed the hand from his pocket, revealing a ring box. Anthony gasped, tears forming in his eyes. “You are the best thing that has ever happened to me.” _

_    “Oh, Adam.” He smiled so wide it hurt, but he didn’t care. _

_    “I don’t know what I would do if I didn’t have you beside me for the rest of my life, and I really don’t want to find out.” Adam gently opened the lid of the ring box. “Anthony Chaos, will you marry me?”  _

_    Anthony nodded, his head moved at a spastic pace. “Yes, yes, yes…” Adam stood as Anthony threw his arms around his neck. The ring slid onto Anthony’s finger. “A perfect fit…” _

_    Adam cupping Anthony’s face to bring him in for a kiss. “Just like us.”  _

***

   “How’s BusiTech going?” Anthony asked, pushing those thoughts away. _ It doesn’t help to live in the past _ , he reminded himself.

   “It’s fine,” Max shrugged. “Not nearly as much fun as when you were there, though.”

   Anthony nodded, giving him a weak smile. “Well, then you’ll like what I’m about to tell you.”

   Max quirked an eyebrow. “And that is?”

   “I’m coming back.” All eyes were on Anthony. “The project is coming to a close. One of the higher-ups over there offered me a permanent position, but I turned it down. I requested that I be transferred back like I was supposed to be in the first place. Should be within the next week or so, actually.” 

   A hand clapped him on the back. “That’s wonderful news!” Ryan said warmly. He knew how much his husband missed having Anthony around the office. 

   “Yeah, yeah it is.” There was a strange tone to Adam’s voice as he spoke. Anthony met his eyes, well aware of the hope there. He had to admit he couldn’t help the swirling tendrils of hope dancing about in his own eyes. After all, the one reason they had for breaking up had dissipated, leaving nothing but two men still hopelessly in love. 

***

_     They had been engaged for two months when everything came crashing down. It was an early Sunday morning, and Anthony was just getting off the phone when he heard Adam stirring in their bed. “I’ll have to talk things over with Adam, obviously, but yeah…” He sighed heavily, taking in the sight of his fiance curled up, eyes peering at him sleepily. A pang of guilt hit him but he brushed it off, or at least he tried to. “I’ve gotta go, Sark. I’ll call you later with my decision.”  _

_    “What did Sark want?” Adam asked groggily, yawning as Anthony clicked the phone off.  _

_    A sigh left Anthony’s lips as he gently sat on the bed beside Adam. The older rested his head in the other’s lap as he stretched out, allowing him to pet his hair. “He got a call from one of our bigger offices. They’re down a guy for some huge high-profile project, and he recommended me. Sark said if it goes well, it could mean a promotion for me.”  _

_    “You’re kidding.” Adam sat up, excitement dancing in his eyes. “That’s awesome, babe.” He leaned over, meeting their lips.  _

_    “Well… Not really.” Anthony frowned as he took Adam’s hand in his, tracing each and every line on his palm.  _

_     “What’s wrong?” The confusion in his voice was like a dagger through Anthony’s heart.  _

_    “The job is in Washington.” Adam’s face fell but he quickly covered it with a smile once more.  _

_    “That’s fine,” he said, shrugging it off. “We can visit back and forth. We might have to put the wedding off for a month or two, but we have the rest of our lives.” He tightened his grip on Anthony’s hand. “It’ll work out.” _

_    “Adam… It wouldn’t just be a couple months.” Anthony looked down, unable to meet Adam’s eyes.  _

_    “What do you mean?” _

_    “Sark said this is a major project. It’ll take between,” he took a deep breath, willing himself to just say it, “8-12 months. And the 8 is being generous.” Anthony didn’t have to look at Adam to see the way his body sagged with the weight of his words. _

_    There was a tense silence before Adam just sighed. “That’s… fine. We can move out to Washingt-” _

_    “No, Adam.” _

_    “What do you mean, no?” He frowned. _

_    “I mean just that. No. Everything is here for you. Your family. Your friends.  _ Your _ job.” _

_    “Everything except for you!” Adam insisted. “You’re the only thing that matters to me, Anthony. You have to know that. If you go, I go.” _

_    “No.” Anthony sighed heavily. He didn’t want to fight. “I’ll turn down the job and stay here.”  _

_    “What?” He shook his head. “Why would you do that? Don’t be stupid. You said it yourself; this could get you a promotion.” _

_    “That doesn’t matter,” Anthony said, shrugging. “You’re what matters to me.” Adam flinched at his words being thrown back at him. He didn’t like it one bit. _

_    “You have to take this, babe. This would be major for you.” His voice was softer this time, trying to reason with the stubborn Italian.  _

_    “And what about you, Adam? You don’t have a job lined up out there! You would be giving up all of the progress you’ve made.” Adam faltered at this. He couldn’t deny the reasoning in the statement. _

_    “Okay so I’ll be unemployed for a little. Or, I’ll ask to be transferred as well.” _

_    “Adam, just stop.” _

_    “No.” Adam flinched at the desperation in his voice. He hated to be seen as vulnerable, especially around his love. _

_    Anthony sighed. “I think we know what’s best here.” _

_    Adam’s body sagged with defeat. “So what? You move out there and I stay here for a year?” _

_    “No, Adam, that’s not what I meant.”  _

_    Panic filled Adam’s veins, flowing through him like hot lava. “You want to break up?” His voice cracked.  _

_    “I don’t  _ want _ to. But, I mean, come on. A year is a long time to go without seeing each other-” _

_    “We can travel!” _

_    “Not regularly enough. We’re not rich, Adam, and Washington is a bit far to go driving every couple weekends.” _

_    “You’re not even trying to make this work!” Adam said, his voice rising as anger overcame him. Anthony was just giving up, like they were talking about taking a vacation apart instead of… instead of… he didn’t even want to think of the words. _

_    It was Anthony’s turn to look defeated. He cupped Adam’s face gently, staring into his eyes and pleading for forgiveness. “I love you, Adam. So much so it hurts. I feel like someone is literally driving a knife through my heart and this is all my fault. But what are we supposed to do? Long distance doesn’t work, and I don’t want you to hate me.” _

_    “I could never hate you,” Adam said softly, melting into Anthony’s touch.  _

_    “You can. And you will if we tried to make it work. We’ll end up just being mad at each other for not being there.” Adam tried to pull away, but Anthony didn’t let him. “You know it’s true,” he insisted.  _

_    “We were supposed to get married.” His voice was barely audible as Anthony pulled him into a tight hug, Adam burrowing his face in the other’s chest.  _

_    “Maybe… maybe when I get back. We can try to pick things up where we left off.” Adam nodded and Anthony tightened his arms around him. “I’m sorry.” _

***

   The rest of the night went without incident. The four went out for dinner and drinks, and afterward Max drunkenly declared it was ‘the bessss birfday I ‘ad in yearss’ as Ryan toted him back to their car. The married couple waved before driving off, leaving Adam and Anthony in the parking lot of the restaurant. 

   They walked to Anthony’s car in silence that was far more comfortable than they had expected. Adam was the one to break it. “So… The project is done?”

   Anthony nodded, leaning against his car. “Just about, yeah. There’s a few things we have to wrap up, but then I’ll be moving back.” 

   “Only 6 months,” Adam pointed out.

   “Yeah…” Anthony flushed, looking a bit embarrassed. “I might have rushed a couple things. I, uh, really wanted to come home.”

   “And why’s that?” There was a cheeky smile on Adam’s face as he moved closer, effectively blocking the Italian in against his car. 

   “I missed… things.” 

   “Like what?” 

   “Like… my friends.” He nodded, as if he were affirming his own answer. “And my apartment.”

   “Our apartment,” Adam corrected. Anthony shoved his shoulder. 

   “And… this asshole that I used to work with. He was always so damn smug.” Anthony said teasingly, the ease of their relationship returning with each and every moment. 

   Adam’s eyes softened, his smug grin becoming more of a gentle smile. “I missed you too, you nerd.” Slowly, Anthony wrapped his arms around Adam’s neck as Adam’s arms came to rest around Anthony’s waist. The two met lips, Anthony using his arms to pull Adam ever closer, deepening the kiss. 

   It was far longer than what was probably healthy when they broke apart, both gasping for air. “I missed that too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully that made up for the not-so-mini-hiatus! I am still taking requests! So if you have a specific ship you want, send me a message or leave a comment. I'm pretty familiar with most youtubers (gamer and non-gamer) but yeah. Just let me know. :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
